Sergio Morel
|nacimiento = 8 de abril de 1984 |ocupacion = Actor de Doblaje Actor de Teatro Actor de Televisión Locutor |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2000 ( ) |medios = Doblaje Teatro Publicidad Cine Televisión Locución |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = CoyoteMorel.ogg |sitio_web = www.sergiomorel.com |facebook = sergiomorelactor |twitter = morelactor |instagram = sergiomorelactor }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Sergio Morel. Kankuro NS.png|Kankuro en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, su personaje más conocido. Lyman Banner.jpg|Profesor Lyman Banner en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. SSO Schiller de Cáncer.png|Schiller de Cáncer de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Mono Araña O.F..png|Mono Araña en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena, Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena y Ben 10: Omniverse (Temp. 1-4). Prince Gyula2.png| Príncipe Gyula en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Albedo true form present.png|Albedo (Forma Galvan) tambien en Ben 10: Omniverse. Alan2.png|Alan (1ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Gene.png|Gene (1ª voz) en Un show más. DaveyAT2.PNG|Davey en Hora de aventura. SteelPRBeastMorphers.jpg|Steel / Beast Morpher Ranger Plata en Power Rangers: Beast Morphers. Oglethorpe-aqua-teen-hunger-force-0.36.jpg|Oglethorpe en los Aqua Teen Hunger Force. (1ra voz) Erik_835x684.png|Eric, El robot en Ugly Americans. Brago.png|Brago en Zatch Bell. Donald HotelTransylvania(TV).png|Donald Cartwright en Hotel Transylvania: La serie. PedroBello wackyrace17.png|Pedro Bello en Los autos locos. Martin murphy lldmm.png|Martin Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy. SMCAchiral.png|Achiral en Sailor Moon Crystal. Maji kayo.png|Maji Kayo en Dragon Ball Super. Iru kaioshin of universe 8 by saodvd-db288ax.png|Iru también en Dragon Ball Super. Vulture_PS4.png|Vulture en Spider-Man (videojuego). Benedicto uno niño kndcero.png|Benedicto Uno (niño) en Operación C.E.R.O.. Hermano mayor de Bellota PPGZ.png|Hermano mayor de Bellota en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Takao (LMDLBT-S).jpg|Takao en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san. Hadi (COAIC).jpg|Hadi en Cagaster of an Insect Cage. Fujio Aku (KA).jpg|Fujio Aku en Kengan Ashura. Wendell-Larva-Amorosa-Magiespadas.png|Wendell en Magiespadas. CoyoteW.png|Wile E. Coyote en Wabbit. MLP-DoubleDiamond1.png|Double Diamond también en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Krypto-krypto-the-superdog-63.5.jpg|Krypto en Krypto, el Superperro. FerbMAD.jpg|Ferb Fletcher en MAD. Chase_SA.png|Chase en Jefa por accidente. Charlie - You Again.jpg|Charlie en ¡Otra vez tú!. Tooncast.png|Fue la voz oficial de Tooncast. James Gunn.jpg|El la voz oficial de Disney del director James Gunn. Sergio Morel es un actor mexicano. Nacido el 8 de abril 1984 en la Ciudad de México. Se dedica a la especialidad de doblaje de voz desde el año 2000. Su preparación actoral la obtuvo con el grupo Cartaphilus Teatro, integrado por exalumnos del E. N. A. T. (Escuela Nacional de Arte Teatral), perteneciente al Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes, además de estudiar en M&M Studio bajo la dirección de Patricia Reyes Spíndola, en El Set, bajo la dirección de Luis Felipe Tovar y en Allegro bajo la dirección de Love Santini. A la par de doblaje, se dedica activa y profesionalmente, a televisión, cine, locución comercial y teatro. Actualmente es conocido por ser la voz de Kankuro en Naruto, Krypto el Superperro, Wile E. Coyote y Pedro Bello en Los Autos Locos. Biografía Comenzó su carrera actoral en el año 2000 al incursionar en el Doblaje de voz. Su debut teatral fue en el año 2002 con el montaje “La Historia del soldado” de Igor Stravinsky en el Palacio de Bellas Artes, seguido de la temporada de la obra “El hombre triste” (Versión libre del Fausto hecha por Luis Ibar) en el Teatro Raúl Flores Canelo del CNA. Desde entonces, ha participado en más de 20 montajes teatrales con distintas compañías, entre los que destacan: Alimento para fantasmas, Nosotros somos Dios, El Gesticulador, La Marioneta, Godspell el musical, Amores de Estocolmo, Neurosis, I love Fausto Tercero, Dominó y Josefa, el musical de México. Ha trabajado como actor de doblaje desde el año 2000, dando voz a un sinnúmero de personajes en series, caricaturas, telenovelas y largometrajes extranjeros; sus trabajos más representativos son: Krypto el súper perro en la caricatura homónima de la WB, Pedro Bello en Los Autos Locos, Wile E. Coyote en la serie Wabbit de los Looney Tunes, Tom (Christian Borle) en la serie “Smash” de Universal, Chris Jarvis en la serie de la BBC “Show me, show me”, Schiller de Cáncer en el ánime “Saint Seiya Omega”, Kankuro en el ánime “Naruto”, Donny (Robert Adamson) en el largometraje de Disney “Programa de protección para princesas”, Mackenzie (Geoffrey Arend) en el largometraje “500 días con ella”, Clay (Justin Long) en el largometraje “Arrástrame al infierno”, entre muchos otros. En Publicidad, ha trabajado como actor en campañas comerciales para las marcas: VW, Home Depot, Coca Cola Zero, Nextel, Burger King, Nescafé, Larín, Las Aparicio, Miller Lite, Act II, Sagarpa, Canada Dry, KFC, Harpic, Bancomer, Holcim y GoDaddy. En Cine, ha participado en diversos cortometrajes, entre los que destacan: “Todo a su tiempo”, producido por Leonardo Zimbrón y Grupo TRZ Comunicaciones y “Si no puede volar”, proyecto de la UDC. Recientemente, participó en una campaña para el “Chicago Latino Film Festival”. Filmografía Anime Yasuyuki Kase * Naruto - Kankuro * Naruto Shippūden - Kankuro Otros: * Zatch Bell - Brago * Naruto - Nanafushi * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Profesor Banner (Kappei Yamaguchi) * Bleach - Segador encargado de la protección * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Danny Wilson / Naruo Narushima / Hermano mayor de Bellota * Pokémon - Voces adicionales (temp. 13-en adelante) * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Vridick * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Schiller de Cáncer * Dragon Ball Super - Maji-Kayo / Iru / Chef del castillo del cangrejo (ep. 68) * Sailor Moon Crystal - Achiral * Kengan Ashura - Fujio Aku * La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san - Takao * Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Hadi Series animadas Dee Bradley Baker * Ben 10: Omniverse - Mono araña * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Mono araña * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Kriegstaffebot * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Mono araña * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Cascanueces Diedrich Bader * Los autos locos - Pedro Bello * La ley de Milo Murphy - Martin Murphy * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Simian * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Simian Tom Kenny * MAD - Guardia de Jabba * Hora de aventura - Hermanos Lechuga Voladora * Generador Rex - Fitzy Feakins Jason Marsden * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Windsor / Número 100 * MAD - Andre Harris Otros * Krypto, el Superperro - Krypto * Thomas y sus amigos - Rheneas * Wabbit / New Looney Tunes - Wile E. Coyote (J.P. Karliak) * Pinky Malinky - Enfermero Sally * Magiespadas - Wendell * Zafari - Quincey * Hotel Transylvania: La serie - Donald Cartwright * Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás Nunca Jamás - Faraón Pirata * Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Raymond * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Cooper Daniels * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Príncipe Gyula / Voces adicionales * Ben 10: Omniverse - Molestache / Albedo (Forma Galvan) / Ben 10,000 / Pax / Herve * Generador Rex - GatLocke * Hora de aventura - Dulce Gente / Rey Gusano (segunda voz) / Davey / Voces adicionales * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Alan (1 voz) / Voces adicionales * Un show más - Gene (1 voz) / Jeremy / Darryl / Voces adicionales * MAD - Iron Man / Batman / Robin / Pikachu / Edward Cullen / Piglet / Luke Skywalker / Obi-Wan Kenobi / Bob el Constructor / Ferb Fletcher / Jack Sparrow / Dr. House / Bucky / Sam Winchester / Nicolas Cage / Tin Tin / Ryan Gosling / Leonardo / George Clooney / Nick Miller / Nick Fury / Brad Pitt / Samurai Jack / Alex / Seth MacFarlane / Lion-O / Hombre Araña / Reed Richards / James Bond / Mordecai (1 episodio) / Jake / Piscine Molitor "Pi" Patel (joven) / Voces adicionales (temp. 2-3) * Robotboy - Voz de CD de Robotfonía / Sr. Larson / Voces adicionales * Ugly Americans - Eric el Robot * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Voces adicionales * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Doogle McGuiness / Voces diversas * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Double Diamond / On Stage * Loonatics - Voces adicionales * Pollo Robot - Voces adicionales * Chowder - Voces adicionales Películas * Last Christmas: Otra oportunidad para amar - Voces adicionales * Dumplin - Voces adicionales * Jefa por accidente - Chase (Alan Aisenberg) * Verano en febrero: Una historia real - Gilbert Evans (Dan Stevens) e Insertos finales * Programa de protección para princesas - Donny (Robert Adamson) * Búsqueda implacable - Peter (Nicolas Giraud) * Relaciones peligrosas - Le chevalier Raphael Danceny (Keanu Reeves) * 500 días con ella - Mackenzie (Geoffrey Arend) * Bajo amenaza - Oficial Mike Anders (Ransford Doherty) (Segunda version) * Guardianes de altamar - Ken Weatherly (Dulé Hill) * Arrástrame al infierno - Clay Dalton (Justin Long) * ¡Otra vez tú! - Charlie (Sean Wing) * Lucid - Joel Rothman (Jonas Chernik) * Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor - Tal Hanson (Jay Baruchel) * Amor sin escalas - Recepcionista (Alan David) * Diabólica tentación - Jonas Konelle (Josh Emerson) * Transito - Evers (Ryan Donowho) * Gino Bartali: El inmortal - Serse * ¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? - Pharrell Williams (Él mismo) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - Voces adicionales * Búsqueda implacable 3 - Voces adicionales * Focus: Maestros de la estafa - Voces adicionales * Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas - Voces adicionales Películas animadas * Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre - Voz de videojuego / Voces adicionales * Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario - K.J. * Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman - Brad Adams * Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo - Wulfric (2012) * KND: Los Chicos del Bario - Operación C.E.R.O. - Benedicto Uno (niño) * ¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! - Voces adicionales Películas de Anime * I Want to Eat Your Pancreas - Voces adicionales (2019) * Mazinger Z: Infinity - Voces adicionales (2018) Series de TV Erich Bergen *Madam Secretary - Blake Moran (desde 2ª temporada) *Chica indiscreta - Paul Hoffman (2010) Otros * Power Rangers: Beast Morphers - Steel / Beast Morpher Ranger Plata (Jamie Linehan) (2019-presente) * El último reino - Sigebriht (Ed Birch) (2018) * Riverdale - Edgar Evernever (Chad Michael Murray) * Sunny entre estrellas - Hayden (Robert Adamson) * Veronica Mars - Leo D'Amato (Max Greenfield) * Lost ** Aldo (Rob McElhenney) (2007,2010) ** Neil "Frogurt" (Sean Whalen) (2009-2010) ** Eddie Colburn (Justin Chatwin) (3ª temporada, ep. 52) * Secundaria secreta - Julian Morneau (Matt Baram) * Dos hombres y medio - Fernando (Enrique Iglesias) * Mentes criminales - Floyd Hansen (Wil Wheaton) * ICarly - Hombre de las pruebas (David Lengel) * Dime dime - Chris Jarvis * Smash - Tom (Christian Borle) * Up All Night - Luke Granby (Steven Pasquale) * Diarios de vampiros - Liam Grant (Shane Callahan) * Chica indiscreta - Voces adicionales * Los originales - Will Kinney (Jason Dohring) (3a. temporada) * Madam Secretary - Blake Moran (Erich Bergen) (2a. temporada en adelante) * Once Upon a Time - Nick Branson (Nathan Parsons) * Major Crimes - Leo Mason (Leonard Roberts) * Crímenes americanos: El asesinato de Gianni Versace - Antonio D'Amico (Ricky Martin) * The Resident - Dr. Irving Feldman (Tasso Feldman) * The Orville - Darulio (Rob Lowe) * Gran Hotel - Padre Grau (Roger Coma) * Dilema - Kevin (Derek Smith) Telenovelas y series brasileñas *El otro lado del paraíso - Augusto (Augusto Zacci) *La trampa - Douglas Saldaña (Guilherme Weber) Videojuegos * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Kankuro * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto - Kankuro * Spider-Man - Adrian Toomes / Vulture, Dr. Hagen * Mortal Kombat 11 - Voces adicionales Publicidad * Colgate - Superheroe Conejo (2014) Entrevistas James Gunn *Avengers: Endgame “Bring Back” (2019) *Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) *Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) Intérprete * Magiespadas - Wendell (una canción) * Littlest Pet Shop - Voz cantada de Vinnie Terrio Estudios y Empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *CineDub (desde 2018) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF - The Factory *Ki Audio *LAS Dubbing *Made in Spanish - MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Teatro *La Historia del Soldado, de Igor Stravinsky (2002) *El Hombre Triste, de Luis Ibar (2002) * Los amores de Cleotilde, de Love Santini (2003) *Cada cosa en su lugar, de Alicia María Uzcanga Lavalle (2003) *Los siete pecados capitales, adaptación de José Luis Orozco (2004 y 2010) * ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Lucifer?, de Norma Román Calvo (2005-2009) *Los cuervos están de luto, de Hugo Argüelles (2006) *Las crónicas de Belem, de Ica Ragar (2007 y 2008) *Godspell, el musical, de Stephen Schwartz (2007-2011) *El inspector, de Nicolai Gogol (2008) *Andros, de Sergio Morel (2005-2011) *La Marioneta, de Sergio Morel (2009-2010) *Nosotros somos Dios, de Wilberto Cantón (2010) *Sólo por hoy, de Eduardo Tejedo (2010) *El Gesticulador, de Rodolfo Usigli (2011) *Alimento para Fantasmas, de Sergio Morel (2011) *La hora, de Luis Koellar (2013) *Vicio:Videojuegos, de Oliver Meneses (2014) *Amores de Estocolmo, de Luis Koellar (2015) *I love Fausto Tercero, de Ioné Cervantes (2015) *Neurosis, de Sergio Morel (2015) *En el último piso, de Jesús Escamilla (2016) *Josefa, el musical de México, de José Dolores González (2017) Enlaces externos *Sitio Web: http://www.sergiomorel.com * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Morel, Sergio Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA